Gundam Breaker 2
Gundam Breaker 2 (ガンダムブレイカー2) is a video game sequel to Gundam Breaker, a gunpla-based action game. The game is slated for release on December 18, 2014. Gameplay The general combat is much faster and more fluid than the previous game. Players can hold their melee weapons at the ready than just instantly spawn them when initiating a melee attack. In addition, entire kits can now be collected, represented as white glowing items as opposed to the blue ones representing runners. Players can also now ride support vehicles such as the Mega Rider and Base Jabber to quickly skim across the battlefield and even man stationed turrets like beam cannons and chainguns. Perfect Grade bosses make a return though this time they can now grab players and take body damage over time. Parts this time can now be personally upgraded by grabbing materials taken from fallen enemies and used to level them up, rather than having to farm for high quality parts. A new mission type will allow players to combat against and defend flagships from waves of enemies. New Gunpla The Gunpla, including the ones that were included in the update from the previous game will be carried over to this game. Builds saved from the first game can also be transferred over, but will be reduced to 0 stars to prevent veterans from getting a head start. In addition, the game is slated to have over 100 Gunpla kits to choose form, massively increasing the number of options and customization available to a total of over 10,000,000,000 possible combinations. Panel lines have also been added to give the units a more model-like feel as well as additional visual options such as chrome and the ability to change the color of LED-based portions such as camera eyes. The decal option has been expanded to allow you to apply any emblem to your mobile suit as opposed to the first game where the decals were limited to the specific part. Another option has been added to place your Gunpla in various poses and take snapshots of them in any angle and pose you wish. Lastly, the Gunpla from the original game will be altered to make them more accurate to their anime and real life-model counterparts such as the Nu Gundam's backpack including the Hyper Bazooka attached as a secondary weapon and the Dom having its heat saber attached to its backpack. However, the Unicorn can no long be purchased in its separate Unicorn and NT-D modes, now acting as one unit that transform into the other. Universal Century *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-75-4 Guntank *MS-07B Gouf *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-04 Acguy *MSN-02 Zeong *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-80PR Pale Rider *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-03C Hygogg *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra *PMX-003 The O *MSA-0011 S Gundam *MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *RGM-96X Jesta *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu *F91 Gundam F91 *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam *LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam *LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam *XM-01 Den'an Zon Future Century *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam After Colony *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (TV and Endless Waltz Ver.) *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Proto Zero *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (Endless Waltz Ver.) *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (Endless Waltz Ver.) *XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (Endless Waltz Ver.) *OZ-00MS Tallgeese *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Endless Waltz Ver.) After War *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break Correct Century *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Cosmic Era *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (original and Assaultshroud versions) *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *GSX-401FW Stargazer *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki (Oowashi and Shiranui packs) *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom Anno Domini *GN-001 Gundam Exia *GN-002 Gundam Dynames *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *GNX-603T GN-X *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *GNR-101A GN-Archer *GNX-609T GN-XIII *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Advanced Generation *AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal *AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound *ovv-f Gafran Gunpla Builders Beginning *GPB-04B Beargguy Build Fighters *KUMA-03 Beargguy III *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *Powered GM Cardigan Support Vehicles *Base Jabber *FXA-08R Mega Rider *Einerad *GF11-042NSB Mammoth Gundam New Bosses *MA-08 Big Zam *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" *XMA-01 Rafflesia *XMA-10 Divinidad *Adrastea *Dominion *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore Category:Video Games Category: Games Category:Stubs